The Twin Sons of Elrond: Forgive Me
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Elladan is shocked to find out that what he thought was real actually was not..2nd in series..SEQUEL TO: The Twin Sons of Elrond..
1. Chapter 1

The Twin Sons of Elrond: Forgive Me

**Sequel to The Twin Sons of Elrond...you all will be MAJORLY pissed at me for this one...MUST READ The Twin Sons of Elrond to understand..**

**pairings: Erestor/Elladan, Elrohir/Glorfindel, Elrond/Celebrian (somewhat implied), Elrond/OC**

CHAPTER 1

Elladan sat upright in his bed. He wiped the sweat from his brow. Breathing in slowly, he looked around at his surroundings. This was not Valinor, this was Imladris. This was his bedroom in the rooms he shared with his brother. He swallowed hard and walked out of his bedroom. Elrohir was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine. He was staring at him.

" Are you well toren?"

Elladan shook his head. Then he noticed that Glorfindel was not there.

" Where is Glorfindel?"

Elrohir smiled.

" He had to speak with Ada."

Elladan nodded. Elrohir could sense something was amiss with his brother.

" Toren?"

Elladan sat beside his brother. He felt Elrohir touch his shoulder.

" What ails you?"

Elladan lowered his head.

" I dreamt that Erestor and I were courting. We even became betrothed, but then he died."

Elrohir shook his head sadly as Elladan continued.

" In this dream, Erestor was cold because he had a horrible past. I even dreamt he was raped, toren. Raped. I can never face him again."

Elrohir let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

" What is the last thing you remember from being awake?"

Elladan thought for a moment.

" Erestor yelled at me and shook me. Then you and Glorfindel found me crying. Earlier this night, I heard Lady Elithraniel speaking with Erestor and came back here. He thought I jested of my love for him and left. After that, I went to bed."

Elrohir nodded in understanding. Elladan swallowed hard and looked at his brother.

" Erestor is alive then?"

Elrohir nodded.

" Of course he is."

Elladan felt tears of joy fall from his eyes. Even though it had been a dream, it had seemed so real.

" Have you seen him since I went to sleep?"

Elrohir nodded, but Elladan knew there was something Elrohir was keeping from him.

" Roh, what is it?"

Elrohir swallowed hard.

" Well there is good news and bad news."

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"What is the good news?"

Elrohir let out a small laugh.

" Erestor came back and asked for you."

Elladan bit his lip.

"And the bad news?"

Elrohir sighed.

" He wants to see you in the library first thing in the morning to discuss what you heard."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, so for those of you who didn't figure it out: IT WAS ALL A DREAM...This technically takes place right AFTER Erestor leaves Elladan's rooms when he is angered when he thinks Elladan was laughing at him in The Twin Sons of Elrond...**

CHAPTER 2

Elladan swallowed hard as he approached the library. He was glad Erestor was alive, but he was also sad that their love had been nothing more than his own imagination. Elladan looked at the library doors. Perhaps he could leave and just tell Erestor that he wasn't feeling well. Elladan shook his head. Erestor would kill him. He knocked on the door and upon hearing the call of 'enter', he slowly opened the door. There sat Erestor, looking at him as though he had grown a second head.

" E-Elladan?"

Elladan nodded slowly.

" Yes Lord Erestor. Elrohir said you wished to see me."

Erestor recovered from his shock at seeing Elladan and gestured to the chair beside him. Elladan sat down, but kept noticing how Erestor kept looking at him.

" Elladan, about what you heard last night.."

Elladan swallowed hard.

" I told no one Erestor. I swear it."

Erestor smiled.

" Hannon le."

Elladan let out a sigh of relief.

" You are welcome."

Erestor kept studying Elladan and Elladan decided he needed to know why.

" What is wrong Erestor?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" I had a dream last night that we were courting, became lovers, and then you died."

Elladan's eyes widened.

" You cannot be serious."

Erestor nodded.

" Yes. Why do you not believe so?"

Elladan took a deep breathe.

" Because I also dreamt last night that we were courting and became lovers, but in the dream I had, you died."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**again: in honor of my Erestor bracelet...I'm going to confuse him...mentions of Morsilme in this chapter, but he will not actually be used for the fic..**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor stared at Elladan, then glared at him.

" You jest!"

Elladan shook his head.

" In the dream I had you were harmed by Morsilme who is your Ada. You were also..."

Elladan stopped when he saw Erestor's eyes widen.

" What?"

Erestor lowered his head.

" And then I was raped by Hadereth."

Elladan's mouth dropped open.

" How is this possible?"

Erestor shook his head.

" It is not. This only happens between bondmates."

Elladan stood for a moment.

" Could it be the Valar?"

Erestor scoffed.

" I am sure the Valar have better things to do than to mess with one's dream."

Elladan rolled his eyes.

" That is how Ada found Naneth. They dreamed of one another, then found one another."

Erestor glared at Elladan.

" If the Valar are trying to tell me that I am to love you, I would rather fade."

Elladan's eyes began to well up with tears. He left the library without so much as another word to Erestor. Erestor sank into his chair. Why could he not not accept that he and Elladan were meant to be?

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**hmmm...okay so if ANYONE knows who the particular Valar is that would do some dreamweaving, please let me know...**

CHAPTER 4

Elladan stopped. If the Valar wanted him and Erestor to be together, he could not go against their wishes. He walked back into the library unannounced and saw the most heart breaking sight. Erestor with his arms folded on the desk and his forehead resting on them. It was not only that, but he could hear sobs coming from the Advisor. Elladan swallowed hard.

" Erestor?"

Erestor did not move nor did he make any attempt to lift his head. Elladan took a few steps closer.

" Erestor?"

Erestor felt Elladan touch his arm, but he did not move. He wanted Elladan to pull him to his feet and shake him, tell him he was being a fool, but it did not happen. He felt Elladan's hand touch his and then pull back suddenly. He heard Elladan take a step back and decided to look at him. He turned his slightly so his ear was now resting on his arms.

" What is it Elladan?"

Elladan's eyes widened.

" What did you call me?"

Erestor let out a weak laugh.

" Elladan. That is your name is it not?"

Elladan took a step closer.

" When you are cross with me, you only call me Elrondion."

Erestor knew it was a jest, but could not make the effort to laugh. Elladan touched Erestor's face.

" You are fading."

Erestor nodded.

"Yes."

Elladan knelt in front of him.

" Do you want to fade?"

Erestor felt his tears return.

" No."

Elladan smiled and did the one thing he thought he would never have the courage to do: he kissed Erestor.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so here we are again...today you get chapter 5, however, chapter 6 will not be up until November** **28th...vacation...**

CHAPTER 5

Erestor felt as Elladan pulled away from him. Elladan swallowed hard.

" Erestor, I..."

Erestor used all of his strength to stand and backhanded Elladan across the face.

" You dare touch your vile lips to..."

Erestor collapsed to his knees, realizing what he had done. Elladan knew this from the dream he had. Erestor lowered his head.

" Should I grab a belt for you?"

Elladan's eyes widened. Had Erestor just said what he thought he said? Elladan shook his head.

" No Erestor."

Erestor slowly began to stand.

" Shall we go to my rooms then? The bed is a little soft but it will do."

Elladan grabbed Erestor by the shoulders and shook him.

" NO!"

Erestor felt the tears streaming down his face and saw the tears falling from Elladan's eyes as well. Elladan pulled Erestor into his arms.

" It was real. What happened to you was real."

Erestor sobbed loudly into Elladan's chest.

" The Valar showed my past to you through a dream."

Erestor felt Elladan's arms tighten around him.

" I will never let anyone harm you. Never."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**and I'm back...lol**

CHAPTER 6

*the next night*

Erestor laid beside Elladan on Elladan's bed. He had had a nightmare and could not bare the thought of being alone and had found himself in the arms of his beloved. Elladan had told him the dream he had had in detail. It was only when Elladan had spoke of hie death in that dream that Erestor realized that Elladan truly did love him. Erestor felt a pair of arms encircle him. Elladan laid a gentle kiss on his beloved's temple.

" Are you well?"

Erestor nodded, then turned to face his beloved.

" Are you cross with me?"

Elladan raised and eyebrow.

" Why would I be cross with you?"

Erestor sighed.

" For all of the things I have said to you."

Elladan shook his head.

" No, meleth. I am not cross with you."

Erestor's eyes widened.

" What did you call me?"

Elladan bit his lip.

" I apologize. It just slipped out."

Erestor shook his head.

" It did not. Say it again."

Elladan laughed.

" What?"

Erestor crossed his arms and Elladan laughed even harder. Elladan stopped laughing when Erestor made an attempt to leave the bed. Elladan gently pulled his beloved back beside him.

" Oh. You meant meleth?"

Erestor nodded and gently kissed Elladan's lips.

" Yes, seron vell."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**okay this chapter takes place a few days later...this is an Elladan and Elrohir chapter...they are doing what most people do best: talking about their lovers LOL**

CHAPTER 7

Elladan and Elrohir sat on a bench in the gardens enjoying the sun light. Elrohir turned to his twin.

" Did you ever wonder how it is we came to our lovers?"

Elladan nodded.

" Everyday. I know it is love, but I do not understand how it chooses you."

Elrohir laughed.

" I understand. It is not chosen by your mind, but by your heart."

Elladan looked at his twin in confusion.

" My heart chose Erestor and yours chose Glorfindel?"

Elrohir nodded.

" Of course. Even thought Erestor was cold to you, your heart knew he was the elf you would spend your life with."

Elladan seemed to think on this for a moment.

" I believe he was only cold because he did not want me to know about his past."

Elrohir rolled his eyes.

" What could have been so bad in his past? They ran out of black robes?"

Elladan looked at Elrohir in shock.

"Elrohir!"

Elrohir chuckled.

" I am only jesting toren."

Elladan shook his head. A thought suddenly crossed his mind.

" What was Glorfindel like toward you before he began courting you?"

Elrohir laughed.

" He was my shadow."

Elladan began to laugh hysterically and fell off the bench. Suddenly, a voice laced in humor was heard.

" What is so funny?"

Elladan could not speak, so Elrohir spoke for him.

" Nothing Ada."

Elrond sat on the bench where Elladan had been. He had overheard the majority of their conversation before approaching them. Elladan calmed himself down and smiled at his Ada.

" Where were you before here?"

Elrond grinned.

" Listening to your discussion, which led me to an important decision."

Elrohir looked at his Ada.

" What decision?"

Elrond chuckled.

"Perhaps I should tell you what I was like when I courted your Naneth."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**this one is going to be an Erestor and Glorfindel conversation chapter..**

CHAPTER 8

" I never understand how it was that you were cold to him, yet he loved you anyway."

Erestor rolled his eyes at Glorfindel. They had decided to play chess since their lovers had gone to the gardens for the day. Erestor shook his head as Glorfindel continued on in his ramble.

" I mean, you once despised every concept of love and now you are in love with Elladan."

Erestor glared at Glorfindel.

" I did not want him near my heart."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

" Is he near your heart now?"

Erestor slightly lowered his head.

" He gets closer it everyday. It frightens me."

Glorfindel shook his head.

" You need not fear Elladan, Erestor."

Erestor nodded.

" I know, but it is hard for me to let anyone in."

Glorfindel stood from his seat and approached Erestor. Erestor turned red when Glorfindel pulled him from the chair and slumped him over his shoulder.

" Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel laughed and began to walk out the door with Erestor over his shoulder. Erestor hid his face from elves passing by.

" Glorfindel, where are we going?"

Glorfindel grinned.

" To see Elladan and Elrohir."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**if only I had coffee...lol...here we go...**

CHAPTER 9

Elrohir nearly laughed as he saw Glorfindel carrying Erestor over his shoulder. Elladan looked up and rolled his eyes.

" Could you put down my beloved please?"

Glorfindel grinned.

" Only if you take him from me."

Elladan chuckled and pulled Erestor from Glorfindel. Erestor hid his face in Elladan's shoulder. Glorfindel's eyes widened.

" Elladan, is he crying? I swear I did not mean..."

Elladan held up his hand, then chuckled.

" He is not crying. I believe he is just embarassed is all. It is not everyday the Chief Advisor is slung over a warrior's shoulder."

Erestor made a slight whimpering noise. Elladan gently stroked his beloved's hair.

" Are you alright Erestor nin?"

Erestor nodded slowly, but did not move from Elladan's shoulder. Elrohir head their Ada's voice calling for him and Glorfindel. Elladan assured them that Erestor would be fine and they left. Elladan held Erestor tightly.

" Meleth?"

Erestor looked up at his beloved.

" I saw him."

Elladan looked at him in confusion.

" Who?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" Hadereth..and he was with your Ada."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**hmmm Hadereth in Imladris...who wrote that fic about Hadereth hurting Erestor in Gondolin, then going to Imladris and aiding in forcing Erestor from Glorfindel, then Erestor ends up with Celeborn and Glorfindel with Haldir, only for Hadereth and Erestor to be together for a short time, then Hadereth betrays Erestor...Then finally in Valinor, Hadereth finds true love? I HATE that author...wait...Hadereth...Imladris...Erestor and Glorfindel...Erestor and Celeborn...Haldir and Glorfindel...Hadereth and love? uh oh...that was me LOL...guess I hate myself then...oh well... LMAO... on with the fic...**

CHAPTER 10

Elladan's eyes widened.

" Hadereth is in Imladris?"

Erestor felt the tears streaming down his face as he nodded. Elladan pulled him into a tight embrace.

" Hush meleth. All will be well. Do you think I would let him harm you?"

Erestor shook his head.

" Of course not seron vell."

Elladan kissed the top of Erestor's head.

" Do not let him frighten you."

Erestor's eyes widened and he pulled away from Elladan.

" Frighten me!"

Elladan sighed.

" I did not mean..."

Erestor shoved Elladan away from him when Elladan attempted to hold him once more. Elladan landed on his backside on the ground. Erestor swallowed hard as he approached Elladan.

" Elladan, I..."

Elladan saw the tears in Erestor's eyes and held up his hand.

" Hush meleth nin. It was an accident."

Erestor slowly stood and walked to a nearby tree. Elladan got to his feet in time to see his beloved carrying a small branch over to him. Erestor set it in Elladan's hand and turned around, facing his back to his beloved.

" Just beat me Elladan."

XXXXXXXXX

" He told you to do what?"

Elrohir's eyes were wide. He could not believe that Erestor had told Elladan to do such a thing. Elladan nodded.

" He told me to beat him, but I could not. I dropped the branch on the ground and walked away."

Elrohir shook his head.

" What is wrong with that Advisor anyway?"

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

" That Advisor?"

Elrohir held up his hand.

" I am sorry toren. I did not mean any offense."

Elladan was about to reply, but there was a knock at the door. The door opened without either twin saying they could enter. It was Glorfindel and in his arms was a bloodied and unconcious Erestor.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**if you asked who beat up Erestor, I would think it would have been obvious...**

CHAPTER 11

Elladan's eyes were filled with anger.

" Who did this to him?"

Glorfindel shrugged.

" I am unsure. All I know is that he was like this when I went to his rooms to ask him if he would attending evening meal with us. Your Ada is not available unfortunately. He is already at the dining hall with the visitors of Lothlorien and Mirkwood."

Elladan took Erestor from Glorfindel and laid him on the couch. He gently stroked Erestor blood caked hair. He felt Erestor stir. The next thing he knew, Erestor was looking up at him.

" Meleth nin?"

Elladan nodded.

" Yes I am here."

Erestor ached from head to toe.

" What happened?"

Elladan looked at his beloved in confusion.

" You mean you do not know?"

Erestor thought for a moment.

" I remember reading a book, but then I heard a noise. I went to see what it was and then all I remember is darkness."

Elladan shook his head.

" Do you think it was Hadereth?"

Erestor nodded.

" He would be the only one I know of that would do this."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow.

" Lord Hadereth?"

Elladan scoffed.

" He is no Lord. He is a horrible elf."

Erestor squeezed Elladan's arm. Elladan knew he had said too much when Glorfindel sat beside him.

" What did Hadereth do?"

Elladan looked at Erestor.

" Forgive me?"

Erestor nodded and turned his head away from Glorfindel as Elladan told Glorfindel and Elrohir what Hadereth had done, exactly what he was. Elrohir swallowed hard suddenly.

" Against his will?"

Elladan nodded. Elrohir shook his head.

" His eye is no longer on Erestor."

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

" What do you mean?"

Elrohir looked down.

" He is in love with Ada."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hadereth in love with Elrond...hmmm...**

CHAPTER 12

Elladan's eyes widened.

" Ada?"

Elrohir nodded. Elladan shook his head.

" But Ada has Naneth."

Elrohir sat down in a chair close to Erestor.

" Their marriage is only for political reasons, isn't it Erestor?"

Erestor nodded slowly, then widened his eyes in fear.

" If his eye has fallen on your Ada, that is not good. Your Ada is in danger."

Elrohir lowered his head. Glorfindel put a hand on his beloved's shoulder, then looked at Erestor.

" Is there any way to prevent Hadereth from harming Elrond?"

Erestor looked away from the three elves. There was only one way to do it, but no one would be happy with his answer. In order for him to save Elrond, he would have to betray not only him but Elladan as well. Erestor felt a hand on his cheek.

" Meleth?"

Erestor turned to look at Elladan.

" Forgive me."

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

" For what?"

Erestor felt tears rise in his eyes as he forced himself to say the words he had never wanted.

" In order to keep Elrond safe, I must return to Hadereth's side."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**not a good day...this chapter may be shorter than intended...**

CHAPTER 13

Elladan's eyes widened.

" What?"

Erestor nodded.

" If you want Hadereth's eye off of your Ada, I will have to return to him."

Elladan frantically shook his head. He began to sob.

" No, you cannot."

Erestor sat up slightly and pulled Elladan into his arms.

" Elladan nin, do not cry. Saes."

Elladan kissed Erestor's cheek.

" I cannot bare the thought of you being with Hadereth."

Erestor kissed Elladan's forehead.

" I know meleth nin, but it the only way to get him away from your Ada."

Elrohir heard a knock at the door and opened it. There stood Elrond. He saw that Elladan was crying and immediately was concerned.

" Elladan, is all well with you?"

Elladan hurriedly wiped his eyes.

" I am fine Ada."

Elrond decided it might be best to let the matter go.

" I have an announcement to make. I will be leaving for Mirkwood on the morrow."

Erestor swallowed hard.

" Why?"

Elrond smiled.

" Since Celebrian and I are only wed for political purposes, we have given each other permission to find our mates of soul. I have found mine and will be going with him to his home."

Elrohir nearly groaned.

" You do not mean..."

Elrond nodded.

" Yes. Hadereth is my mate of soul."

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**this chapter is set after Celebrian sails...so about 6 years have passed between chapter 13 and chapter 14...**

CHAPTER 14

Hadereth sat up in his bed. He smiled when he saw the elf beside him. He had only ever loved one elf in his long life and this was him. He had thought he had loved Erestor, but had been wrong. He could not possibly think that Erestor would have him after all the wrong doings that had happened between them. Erestor loved Elladan and Hadereth, who was still trying to become a good elf, would not take that from Erestor. Hadereth felt a hand on his chest and smiled.

" Elrond nin?"

Elrond slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

" Hadereth, why are you awake already?"

Hadereth kissed his beloved on the forehead.

" Do not worry about it meleth. Go back to sleep."

Elrond rested his head on Hadereth's shoulder and fell back into reverie. Hadereth smiled as he watched his beloved sleep. Elrond, compared to him, was so innocent. He could not allow any more pain near Elrond. He had already lost Celebrian and Hadereth knew that even though it was for political reasons, a small part of Elrond did love her. Hadereth had not yet told Elrond about his past with Erestor and felt bad about it. If Elrond found out, he might leave Hadereth or ban him from Imladris. Hadereth groaned inwardly. Just the thought of being away from Elrond made his stomach churn. He knew what he had to do, regardless of what Elrond would do. He had to tell Elrond. He had to tell Elrond the truth of what he had done to Erestor.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**wow I had no idea how short the previous chapter was...sorry about that...**

CHAPTER 15

Hadereth sat with Elrond. They were in the library, having a glass of wine. Hadereth swallowed hard.

" Elrond nin?"

Elrond smiled at him.

" Yes seron vell?"

Hadereth lowered his head.

" There is something I must tell you. I do not know how you will take it, but promise me that you will remember that I am not the same."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

" What do you speak of Hadereth nin?"

Hadereth took a deep breath.

" As you know, I was born in Gondolin, many years ago. My Ada was a horrible elf. He was sent away when I was about to reach my majority. At my majority, I was taken against my will. Then, many years later, I saw beauty in an elf. I asked his Ada if I could have him and when he said yes, I..."

Elrond's eyes widened.

" No...Hadereth...You didn't..."

Hadereth felt tears rise in his eyes as he nodded.

" I took him against his will. His Ada didn't even seem to care."

Elrond was in disbelief. There was only one thing he wanted to know.

" Who was he?"

Hadereth raised an eyebrow.

" What?"

Elrond lowered his head.

" The elf, who was he?"

Hadereth swallowed hard. He did not look at his beloved/

" Erestor."

Elrond felt his stomach churn. He stood suddenly and ran to the back of the library. Hadereth followed quickly behind him, but stopped when he heard Elrond wretching in the small bathing chamber. Elrond emerged only moments later, refusing to look at Hadereth.

" Please leave me. I need my time to think."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**this is going to be a conversational chapter with Elrond and Erestor...**

CHAPTER 16

Elrond left the library for some air. Hadereth had raped Erestor. That thought was the singular thing running through his mind. He began to wander around Imladris, not noticing another elf walking toward him. The two bumped into one another, which caused Elrond to look up into the face of the elf that Hadereth had hurt.

" Erestor?"

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" Elrond, are you alright?"

Elrond shook his head.

" Hadereth has told me something very disturbing."

Erestor wanted to make a hateful comment, but held it in.

" What has he told you?"

Elrond swallowed hard, forcing his eyes to look into Erestor's.

" He told me he raped you in Gondolin."

Erestor froze. Hadereth had told Elrond? Why? Erestor could not move from where he stood. He needed Elladan at his side, but his beloved was having evening meal with Elrohir. Elrond noticed that Erestor had suddenly become fearful, which meant that what he said was true.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor paced his rooms. Elrond knew. Hadereth had told him. Erestor felt tears falling from his eyes.

" Meleth?"

Erestor did not turn to face Elladan. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Elladan turned Erestor to face him. Elladan's face became a mask of worry.

" Erestor nin, are you well?"

Erestor shook his head.

" Your Ada knows what happened to me in Gondolin. Hadereth told him."

Elladan pulled his beloved into his arms.

" Do not worry meleth nin. You know my Ada will not judge you for it."

Erestor swallowed hard.

" It is not that. I am worried what will happen. If Hadereth had truly changed, he will let your Ada think about it. If he has not, you Ada may still be in danger."

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**I have decided this will probably be anywhere between 25-30 chapters...this chapter takes place the next day after chapter 16...**

CHAPTER 17

Elrond could not look Erestor directly in the eye. After what Hadereth had told him, he was afraid that Erestor might be cross with him for telling him that he knew. Erestor noticed that Elrond would not look at him and even though he understood why, he could not even imagine what Elrond thought of the situation. Erestor heard a knock at the library door and heard Elrond say 'enter' to whomever had knocked. Erestor's eyes widened when he saw Hadereth enter. Erestor slowly stood from his chair and made to leave, but Hadereth held up his hand.

" Peace Erestor. I have just come to talk with Elrond. I will not intrude upon your space."

Erestor swallowed hard as he watched Elrond and Hadereth go into Elrond's study. Perhaps Hadereth had truly changed. Erestor sat in his chair. He had always hoped that Hadereth would find his mate of soul and not be a bad elf anymore, still he could not bring himself not to fear Hadereth. Erestor heard crying coming from Elrond's study and he squeezed his eyes shut. Erestor took a deep breath, then opened them. He slowly walked toward Elrond's study and knocked. The door opened to reveal Elrond with tears in his eyes. Elrond wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

" Yes Erestor?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" I am sorry Elrond. I heard crying and..."

Erestor trailed off when he saw inside the study. Hadereth was sitting in Elrond's chair with tears streaming down his face. Erestor felt Elrond's hand on his shoulder.

" Speak with him Erestor."

Erestor swallowed hard and entered the study.

" Hadereth?"

Hadereth looked at Erestor, then lowered his eyes.

" You hate me Erestor, do you not?"

Erestor shook his head.

" I have never hated you. I hated what you did."

Hadereth slowly stood from the chair and slowly approached Erestor. Erestor looked at Elrond, who was smiling at him. Hadereth stood only inches from Erestor.

" Can you ever forgive me?" Hadereth whispered.

Erestor could not speak. Had Hadereth just asked for his forgiveness?

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**YAY another chapter...this is an Erestor/Elladan chapter...**

CHAPTER 18

" He what!"

Elladan was furious. Not only had Erestor been near Hadereth without him, but now he was actually thinking of forgiving him.

" Erestor, are you out of your mind? He hurt you!"

Erestor narrowed his eyes at his lover.

" I am no elfling. Do not yell at me as though I were!"

Elladan growled.

" You are making an elflings kind of mistake!"

Erestor stepped forward and stood directly in front of Elladan.

" If I choose to forgive him, you cannot stop me."

Elladan did not know what came over him at that moment, but he backhanded Erestor, causing Erestor to fall to the floor. Erestor's eyes widened.

" You..hit me."

Elladan was staring at his hand in shock, as though it had acted on its own accord. He finally looked at Erestor.

" Erestor... I -I..."

Erestor cringed when Elladan attempted to help him up. Once Erestor was to his feet, he left Elladan's sight. Elladan knew at that moment he had made a mistake. A mistake that might cost him Erestor's love for him.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**okay so this is an Erestor chapter...what else did you expect from me? Also, it will not just be him...**

CHAPTER 19

Erestor stormed into the library. How dare Elladan strike him! It was up to him whether he was going to forgive him. Erestor grabbed a nearby bottle of wine and a glass. After he filled it, he realized he was not alone. He looked at the elf that sat in a nearby chair.

" Hello Hadereth."

Hadereth smiled.

" Hello Erestor."

Hadereth's smile faded when he saw rage in Erestor's eyes.

" What ails you?"

Erestor sat in the chair beside Hadereth and lowered his head.

" Elladan...he...he struck me."

Hadereth eyes widened. Elladan struck Erestor?

" Why did he strike you?"

Erestor raised his head.

" He was upset that I had decided to forgive you."

Hadereth looked at Erestor, the shock evident in his eyes.

" You have forgiven me?"

Erestor nodded.

" I cannot live in the past forever."

Hadereth smiled and the next thing Erestor knew, both he and Hadereth were standing and embracing. Erestor heard the library door open and saw Elrond standing there, looking at the two elves embracing. Erestor pulled away from Hadereth and swallowed hard.

" Elrond, this is not what it looks like."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

" So you did not forgive Hadereth?"

Erestor remembered that Elrond had been there when Hadereth had asked for his forgiveness. He chuckled.

" Yes I have."

Elrond noticed that his bottle of wine had been opened and looked at Erestor.

" What is the occasion?" Elrond asked, gesturing toward the opened bottle.

Erestor bit his lip when Hadereth spoke.

" Elladan struck him."

Elrond's eyes went wide.

" Elladan struck you?"

Erestor nodded.

" I believe it may have been an accident."

Elrond, who rarely got angry, let the rage show in his eyes.

" Accident or not, it will not be tolerated. Please excuse me. I must go speak with my son."

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**okay so this (obviously) is an Elrond and Elladan chapter...also I am writing a new fic today called Missing...look for it :)**

CHAPTER 20

Elladan sat on the couch in the sitting room. He had harmed Erestor. He had sworn to himself that he would never lower himself to harming him, yet he had. Elladan looked up as the door to his rooms were opened and slammed shut. His Ada stood before him, anger in his eyes.

" Am I to understand that you struck Erestor?"

Elladan lowered his head.

" Yes Ada."

Elrond shook his head.

" I am very disappointed in you Elladan."

Elladan raised his head slowly.

" I know."

Elrond had never seen his son in such a state. Elladan looked as though someone had left him forever. Nonetheless, Elrond was still angry.

" Erestor would never do such a thing to you."

Elladan stood suddenly, angry as well.

" He would not? He has Ada. He had hit me before."

Elladan clamped a hand over his mouth.

" I mean, I thought he would hit me."

Elrond's eyes widened.

" He has hit you?"

Elladan swallowed hard.

"Yes, but it was my fault Ada. Please do not be angry with him."

XXXXXXXX

Erestor held his face in his hands. Elrond had returned from Elladan's rooms and revealed to Erestor that he knew that Erestor had harmed Elladan. As his punishment, and Elladan's, they were forbidden from seeing one another for one week, which would start the next day. Erestor heard a chair squeak beside him and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" I am sorry Erestor. I did not mean to tell him. It just slipped out."

Erestor raised his head and faced Elladan.

" It matters not."

Elladan swallowed hard.

" Are you cross with me?"

Erestor stood from his chair and grabbed Elladan by the collar of his tunic, bringing him to his feet. Erestor shoved him toward his study. Elladan swallowed hard as Erestor locked the door. He watched Erestor walk toward the desk and pull out a long whip. Elladan's eyes widened. Would Erestor beat him? Erestor laid the whip in front of Elladan and it was then that Elladan realized that Erestor was not cross with him.

" Erestor?"

Erestor turned his back to Elladan.

" Just whip me and be done with it. It is my fault. It always is."

Elladan grabbed the whip and threw it across the room. Elladan pulled Erestor into his arms.

" I will never hurt you again meleth nin. Never again."

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

**this is going to be a Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel chapter...Erestor at the end...**

CHAPTER 21

Elrohir threw a vase across the room.

" He has hit you before? Why did you not tell me?"

Elladan held up his hands.

" Peace toren. It was awhile ago."

Glorfindel shook his head.

" It does not matter Elladan. He still struck you."

Elrohir was about to throw another vase, but Glorfindel stopped him.

" Meleth, breaking your possessions is not going to help."

Elrohir rolled his eyes.

" It does not matter."

Elladan watched his brother suddenly smile, not liking how quickly it had happened.

" Toren?"

Elrohir grinned at Elladan.

" Instead of breaking my possessions, perhaps I should just go to Erestor."

Elladan's eyes widened. Go to Erestor? Elladan did not like the sound of that.

" You will not."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow.

" And why not?"

Elladan glared at him.

" You mean to harm him."

Elrohir shrugged.

" So?"

Glorfindel groaned. A fight between the twins was always a bad thing. It meant Elrohir would ask him to leave.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor watched as Glorfindel trudged into the library.

" Those damned Elrondions!"

Erestor nearly laughed. Glorfindel's tunic was torn and it looked like he had battled an orc to steal his leggings back.

" What happened?"

Glorfindel looked at Erestor.

" Elladan and Elrohir got into a fight, so I tried to pull Elrohir away from Elladan and then got caught in the middle."

Erestor's eyes widened.

" Is Elladan alright?"

Glorfindel nodded.

" Yes. He was defending you."

Erestor looked at his friend in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

Glorfindel sat down beside him.

" Elrohir found out that you had struck Elladan and was going to come after you, but Elladan stopped him. That was how the fight started."

Erestor lowered his head. Elladan had fought, which meant he must have hit Elrohir. Elladan had defended him, but Erestor began to wonder if it was all really worth it.

TBC..


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope everyone had a Happy Yule! this chapter is set a couple nights after the previous chapter..**

CHAPTER 22

Erestor sat in his rooms. He had been thinking the past couple nights about the fight between Elladan and Elrohir. He did not want Elladan to fight with his brother about him, but then again perhaps Elrohir might find Erestor and make him regret ever hurting Elladan. Maybe Erestor had been wrong in courting Elladan. Even though the Valar had showed Elladan Erestor's past through a dream, Erestor still had some things that he had kept secret. He had never told Elladan that at one point he had loved Hadereth, but had loved Andro at the same time. Erestor put his face in his hands. Hadereth. Andro. Hadereth was now Elrond's lover and as far as Andro, no one had seen him in centuries. Hadereth might possibly know where Andro was, but Erestor did not want him near. Erestor felt the tears leaving his eyes. Elladan deserved a better mate than him. Elladan was still a young elf and did not deserve to be pulled down by such a burden as Erestor's past. A knock at the door brought Erestor out of his thoughts. He quickly wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

" Enter."

He heard the door open, then close. He feared it could be Elrond coming to tell him that Elrohir was on a rampage and looking for him. Erestor slowly raised his head to see who had entered his rooms and gasped at who he saw standing there. He was in such disbelief that the name coming from his mouth sounded foreign.

" Andro?"

Andro nodded, but did not make any attempt to get any closer to Erestor.

" Hello Erestor."

TBC...

**sorry for the shortness...it'll be longer tomorrow...**


	23. Chapter 23

**WOO Andro is back...wait, am I really the only one who thinks this could be a good thing?**

CHAPTER 23

Erestor began to stand. Andro was here. This could mean only one thing: he had found out that Hadereth had changed and was blaming him for it. Andro held up his hands.

" Peace Erestor. I only mean to talk."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" You never only mean to talk."

Andro lowered his head.

" I know I have hurt you Erestor. I have spoken with Hadereth and he says you forgave him. I want to ask your forgiveness as well."

Erestor's eyes widened. Andro? Forgiveness? If he could forgive Hadereth for taking him against his will, surely he could forgive Andro for what he had done. There was only one problem. Before Erestor had gone to Elladan, he still had love for Andro. He did not understand why. Erestor swallowed hard as he looked at the elf. He saw there were tears swimming in Andro's eyes, which he had never seen before. Erestor put his hand on Andro's shoulder.

" You are forgiven."

Andro let the tears fall from his eyes.

" I thought you hated me."

Erestor shook his head.

" I never hated you Andro. As a matter of fact, there was a time when I...I loved you."

Andro's eyes widened.

" I thought you loved Hadereth."

Erestor shrugged.

" I thought I did, but I was wrong."

Andro nodded, but did not reply. He did not know how to take this new information. Erestor stepped away from him and sat down.

" I even loved you after everything that had happened. Then after the Valar showed Elladan was my past could be like in the present through a dream, I could no longer hide. Then I find that Hadereth is Lord Elrond's mate of soul and I realized that as much as I will ever want it, the one I want as my mate of soul will never be."

Andro sat beside Erestor.

" You mean Elladan?"

Erestor shook his head.

" No."

Erestor took Andro's hand into his own.

" I mean you."

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

**okay so here we go again...**

CHAPTER 24

Andro was about to reply, but there was a voice from behind him.

" You love him?"

Erestor stood suddenly and looked into the face of a very angry Elladan.

" Elladan, you should not be here."

Elladan shrugged.

" What does it matter now Erestor? You tell me you love me and now I hear that you love him. What do I believe?"

Erestor lowered his head.

" Elladan, I..."

Elladan held up a hand.

" Do not speak Erestor. I am done with all of it. Our courtship is over. You are now free to pursue Lord Andro."

Elladan left the room. Erestor stood there in shock with tears in his eyes. Andro stood and put his hand on Erestor's shoulder.

" I am sorry mellon nin."

Erestor turned to face Andro.

" Can we speak another time? I need to be alone."

XXXXXXXX

Andro walked into his rooms, smiling when he saw Hadereth sitting in a chair.

" What brings you here mellon nin?"

Hadereth shrugged.

" Can I not just visit a friend?" 

Andro laughed.

" It depends. What is our topic?"

Hadereth took a sip of the wine he was holding.

" Elladan."

Andro sighed.

" I did not do anything." 

Hadereth nodded.

" I know. He explained to both Elrond and myself what happened."

Andro raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

Hadereth swallowed hard.

" I know you are here for Erestor's forgiveness and once he gives it I..."

Andro's eyes widened.

" You want me to leave Imladris?"

Hadereth nodded slowly.

" I must ask this of you Andro. I am sorry."

Andro felt his heart crack in two. On one hand, he returned Erestor's feelings, but he could not court Erestor and then leave again. Hadereth watched as Elladan entered the room. Hadereth held up his hand.

" Elladan, not now."

Elladan ignored Hadereth and turned to Andro.

" After what you have done to Erestor in his past, I should be angry that you ask for forgiveness. But I am not. If you truly love Erestor, you may go to him for I have found someone for myself that does not carry any emotional weight." 

Andro's eyes widened.

" You were against Erestor?"

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

" I have been for awhile now. Since the day he forgave Hadereth."

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

**final chapter for this..I have decided upon a trilogy...chapter 1 of that will be up too..**

CHAPTER 25

Andro threw a vase across the room. His eyes were full of anger as they looked at Elladan.

" You cannot be angry with him because he wants to move on. We all do."

Elladan shrugged.

" If he wants to forgive you, that is his choice. I will not stand by him and watch him make foolish decisions. I do not believe either of you have changed."

Hadereth sat in a nearby chair.

" Elladan.."

Elladan held up his hand.

" I do not want to hear it."

Hadereth was about to reply, but Elrond walked in. Elrond could sense the tension in the room.

" What is wrong?"

Elladan shook his head.

" Nothing Ada."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

" Tell me the truth ion-nin."

Elladan sighed.

" I broke my courtship with Erestor."

Elrond's eyes widened.

" Why would you do that?"

Elladan didn't answer for a moment. He turned to Andro, then looked at Hadereth. Finally, he turned his attention back to Elrond.

" He does not love me. He loves Lord Andro,"

~*THE END*~


End file.
